Take Me Away: An Itachi Uchiha Love Story
by SilverRyou13
Summary: Ameko's perfect life was shattered when the Kyuubi killed her brother. Now forced to hide her identity from her young nephew will she find comfort in Itachi's arms? Or will he leave her more broken than before?


Author's Note: Welcome readers! What you are about to read is the beginning of what I think is going to be a great story. It is going to tie in to my other story, Coming Home, in many places and will also tie into my cousin's story, Catch Me if I Fall. For those interested in reading more about Ameko then I recommend hopping over to read Demonology by my cousin Purpledragon42. I also recommend reading her story. It is very VERY good!

Now a word of warning. This story will have MULTIPLE spoilers from the actual manga in it so if you haven't read at least up to volume 40 then I would suggest you look into my other story. It has fewer spoilers in it. So with that said I hope you will enjoy the story! Reviews and constructive criticism are more than welcome!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chakra pulsed through her arm, fueling the tightly spinning sphere in her right hand. Her target, the trunk of an oak tree, was smashed to pieces when it came in contact with the sphere. Not expecting it to completely cave, Ameko was ill-prepared to catch herself when the whole tree went down, taking her with it. She landed amidst the branches, which luckily cushioned her fall a bit or else she would have at least sprained something. Panting she looked towards the now tree-less stump then too the figure standing a safe distance away. Minato smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I did it nii-san! I really did it!" she exclaimed excitedly. He came over and helped her out of the branches.

"That was great Ameko! You learned Rasengan faster than I did!" he replied

"Well of course, you had to invent it! I just learned it from you!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Well that's true, I guess I'll give you that" he chuckled, his sapphire eyes, exactly like hers, sparkling. Although he was only her half brother, they looked exactly alike, from their blonde hair to their tan complexions. If she was older and taller, one would say they were twins. Minato was a good twenty years older than Ameko, who was only seven. However despite her youth she was already a chuunin. It helped of course that her older brother was the Hokage and trained her as much as possible.

"How'd you like to go get some Ichiraku, my treat?" Minato asked.

"How is it your treat if they give you ramen for free?" Ameko queried, one eyebrow raised.

"Because I still have to pay for you" He replied.

"Oh yeah…" Ameko said. Minato then pulled her onto his back and started out of the forest. A little annoyed at this Ameko spoke up.

"I can walk by myself you know" Ameko voiced

"What, are you getting to old to be carried by your older brother? I'm hurt Ame" Minato replied, faking a hurt tone.

"It's not that it's just, well, it doesn't seem proper for you to be carrying me. I mean you're the Hokage and I'm a chuunin now. Shouldn't you, at least, appear more dignified?" Ameko said rolling her eyes. Minato looked back at her and said "The fact that I'm the Hokage doesn't change the fact that you're my little sister, whom I love dearly. True some people would look down upon me carrying you like this but most of the people like seeing the fact that their leader isn't a dictatorial man, but a man who can also love his family and feels that same compassion for his village"

Ameko thought about her brothers words, true the third Hokage had also been a caring man, she had met him on many occasions, but she didn't know anything about the first two. Had they been family men as well? Or were they stricter leaders?

As she had been mulling these thoughts over in her mind Minato had already traveled from their training area to Ichiraku.

"Aren't you going to invite Kushina to join us" Ameko asked as Minato set her on her feet. At the mentioning of his fiery haired girlfriend Minato's cheeks turned faintly pink. Ameko giggled, she loved making her brother blush.

"I would, if she wasn't away on a mission" Minato replied looking away from the shop owner; trying to hide his blush.

"Oh I see" Ameko said, giggling slightly once more. The owner asked for their orders and they both ordered their favorites, for Ameko it was chicken and for Minato is was pork.

A gentle breeze fluttered the flaps of the shop and Ameko breathed in the fresh air. Summertime was her favorite time of year in Konoha. The sky was always so open and blue and the weather was always perfect. She sighed wishing she could always spend summer here, with her brother and his girlfriend, where there was nothing wrong. But unfortunately as she had just become a chuunin she would be spending less time in her beloved village and more time on missions. But, she didn't have many friends so that wouldn't be an added worry while she was away. She had never been able to make friends. She was the youngest in her class at the ninja academy and many of the students, and even some of the teachers, treated her like royalty, just because of Minato. And although she had tried many times to make friends all her attempts failed. However, she could still talk to Minato and that was all she needed. Or she could talk to Kushina if she was having girl problems.

By the time they had finished eating the sky was already darkening. Minato laid down the money for Ameko's ramen, thanked the shop owner and together they left. A yawn escaped Ameko's mouth. She would need to be up early the next morning so she could go on her first chuunin mission so she headed home. Minato walked with her then, after telling her goodnight, went back to the office. He had skipped out on what Ameko bet was a bunch of paperwork in order to help her with her Rasengan training so he would probably not be back until either late night or early morning.

So after repacking her bag for her mission the next day Ameko put on the t-shirt and shorts she wore to sleep, got into her bed, and drifted off into her dreams.


End file.
